Per Second
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Game, Pembunuh Bayaran, dan Siswa SMA biasa. /"Jangan mati sebelum aku yang membunuhmu" / Bertemu pembunuh saat hujan lebat. Lui tahu nyawanya sedang diburu, dari si pembunuh bayaran yang menyapanya/ "Ayo kabur denganku" / Semua bisa terjadi pada setiap detik hidup Lui. /Moodbooster(uhuk) untuk SarahAmalia/


.

.

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

.

.

 _Moodboaster_ kedepresian UN buat kak SarahAmalia

.

.

 _Warning :_ Typo, aneh, gak bagus, gak keren, dan sebagainya

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

Langit biru kekelabuan membentang. Ujung sungai di atas sana masih menjadi misteri, setidaknya dalam pikiran Lui. Hibiki Lui masih memandang bosan sungai dari pematang sawah di pinggir jalan. Sesekali melirik pantulan burung terbang yang ada di air. Hari ini pulang cepat. Semua orang yang menjabat status pelajar pasti suka. Tapi tidak dengan Lui. Karena sesampai di rumah, Lui bingung melakukan apa.

Ya bingung. Rumah yang sepi ditinggal penghuninya bekerja, Lui harus apa?

"Hah.." Menghela nafas pendek. Semilir angin memainkan surai senja miliknya. Langitnya mendung. Perubahan warna yang cepat, Lui tak suka itu. Dan karena Lui tak suka pertanda dari langit mendung, Lui bergegas pulang ke rumah. Peduli sekali dengan kegiatan nanti.

"…" Terlambat. Baru setengah jalan menuju rumah, hujan lebat mengiringi Lui. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Detik berikutnya, Lui memutuskan berteduh di sebuah tempat tak terpakai. Menunggu hujan di depan tempat itu.

Detik berikutnya, seorang lelaki bersurai ungu menghampirinya. Nampak mencurigakan. Ditambah _eyepatch_ yang menutup mata kanannya, juga perban yang melilit sebagian kepala dan lehernya. Dan lagi, lelaki itu menghampiri Lui hanya untuk mengatakan,

"Kau Hibiki Lui? Bagus. Aku Taito Shion, pembunuh bayaran. Sampai jumpa dan jangan mati sebelum aku yang membunuhmu." Lui mengerjap, setelahnya lelaki itu pergi menembus hujan.

"Hah?" Otaknya menggali waktu. Memikirkan detik detik sebelumnya. Detik berikutnya lagi, Ia sadar telah berkenalan dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan Ia menjadi targetnya.

"Mungkin dia demam." Hujan berhenti dengan cepatnya. Lui sendiri tak peduli detik yang diperlukan hujan. Berlalu untuk pulang, walau pikirannya tersemat pada kalimat Taito Shion dan pembunuh bayaran. Walau pikirannya menerawang jauh tentang sosok tadi.

* * *

Taito memandangi coklat panas di hadapannya. Uapnya mengepul, memanaskan wajah Taito yang nampak pucat sehabis menerobos hujan.

"Sudah bertemu dengannya, hm?" Lelaki di depannya tersenyum remeh. Lelaki itulah yang menyewanya.

"Fukase- _sama_ …" Hanya nama itu yang keluar dari mulut Taito.

"Fukuwa juga. Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?" Sebuah suara menyahut dari belakang punggung Taito. Oh..saudara tuannya.

Pikir Taito sinis.

"Saat hujan." Jawaban Taito selalu pendek. Fukase ingat, saat Ia menyewa Taito lusa. Taito memandang malas dan penuh aura kesinisan. Berbeda dengan Fukuwa, kakak Fukase. Yang Ia dapat malah sebuah ancaman.

 _"Aku pembunuh professional tuan. Jadi apa yang terjadi nanti kau harus bersiap."_

Begitu kata Taito. Tapi di telinga Fukuwa, itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya? Dia hanya anak SMA biasa. Tak ada yang menarik."

"Oh!" Fukuwa berseru. "Lihat, siapa yang penasaran sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"…"

"Urusan bisnis, remaja kecil. Ayahnya menolak negosiasi kami setelah Ia mengetahui jika kami penjual senjata illegal pada mafia berkedok perusahaan industri." Fukase tergelak.

Remaja kecil.

Lebih tua empat tahun di atasnya, tak cukup untuk membuat Fukuwa dan Fukase mendapat lisensi darinya. Tak pernah. Sekalipun mereka yang menyewanya.

 _Set._

"Baik aku mengerti. Oh ya, aku butuh banyak amunisi dan persenjataan, kalian tahu?" Dengan itu, Taito segera berlalu. Menyusun beberapa rencana. Oh, dia tak butuh satu rencana. Karena ia tak melakukan satu perintah.

Karena dia, agen ganda.

…

...

 _"Hmm…begitukah? Kurasa mereka terjebak. Mungkin kalau kau berhasil hukumanmu bukan hukuman mati? Lanjutkan!"_

 _Senyum tercetak sinis. Wajah datarnya memandang seorang anak lelaki di depan gerbang sana. Surai senjanya melambai._

 _Heh, harus lelakikah?_

 _…_

 _..._

Lui menguap bosan. Sudah setengah jam Ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Katanya hari ini akan ada yang menjemputnya.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah mobil sedang hitam berdiri di depannya. Detik berikutnya, pandangan Lui memburam ketika hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang menyengat.

Seperti…alkohol?

.

.

.

Cahaya lampu merengsak masuk pada penglihatan Lui. Mencoba menghalau yang sebanyak Ia bisa, Lui kelelahan. Tangannya terasa nyeri dan perih. Begitu juga kakinya.

Ketika iris senjanya terbuka sempurna, Ia merasa tiap detik dalam hidupnya mulai berharga.

Karena apa yang Ia lihat seperti tempat eksekusi penjahat kelas kakap.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara berat itu membuat Lui menoleh. Mendapati seorang lelaki berusia 23 tahunan menatap remeh ke arahnya. Heh, wajahnya mengesalkan sekali. Ingin rasanya Lui menendang wajah itu, namun apa daya tangan dan kakinya diikat tambang.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya lelaki itu. Lui menampakan wajah ingin muntah, oh haruskah lelaki itu bertanya dengan wajah yang dimajukan ke arahhya? Itu sungguh menjijikan.

"Karena ada orang brengsek yang menculikku?"

"…"

"…Fukase! Anak ini menyebalkan!" Lelaki itu berteriak marah seusai jeda beberapa saat. Setelahnya,seorang lelaki pendek berambut merah datang dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kak. Kalau dia menyebalkan siksa saja. Aku bukan spesialis mengurusi anak mengesalkan." Lelaki berambut merah itu—Fukase—menatap datar kakaknya, Fukuwa.

"Hei orang tua jelek, kau kenal denganku? Seingatku aku tak punya kenalan bodoh seperti kalian." Fukuwa mulai menampakan wajah garang. Sedangkan Fukase yang masih dengan wajah datarnya tersenyum tipis. Walau keduanya berkedut kesal dipanggil orang tua(jelek).

"Mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik?" Sebelum Lui menggeleng, sebuah revolver 38 menempelkan moncongnya di pelipis Lui, dengan bantuan tangan Fukase. Si pelaku, hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Mau bermain senjata api, paman? Aku menyimpan Glock-18 di sakuku, kurasa. Aku ingat betul pamanku yang menghadiahkannya padaku natal tahun lalu, sebagai oleh oleh film _action_ , kurasa" Seringai disunggingkan. Namun Lui tak melakukan yang lebih, rasanya Ia butuh informasi lebih, mungkin.

"Bercandamu tidak buruk. Hei, ayahmu itu bodoh sekali kau tahu? Menolak negosiasi perusahaan dengan kami setelah mengetahui rahasia kami. Kuberikan kau _double point_ , _toh_ kau akan mati setelah ini untuk membungkam ayahmu itu. Hm…dia tahu kalau perusahaanku hanya kedok dari penjualan senjata illegal pada mafia." Fukuwa menatap lekat-lekat iris senja Lui, yang berkilat kilat benci.

Oh. Masalah bisnis? Dan dia harus siap mati untuk itu? Heh, Hibiki Lui sepertinya akan mati di tangan kedua tangan lelaki aneh ini.

 _"Kau Hibiki Lui? Bagus. Aku Taito Shion, pembunuh bayaran. Sampai jumpa dan jangan mati sebelum aku yang membunuhmu."_

Mendadak kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taito Shion terbayang di benak Lui. Berpikir. Merenung. Meresapi. Dan perlahan menyeringai.

Permainan yang menyenangkan di waktu bosan pikirnya. Bermain kejar-kejaran dengan _level_ tinggi. Melarikan diri dari pembunuh untuk mencari pembunuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Jangan mati sebelum aku yang membunuhmu. Kalimat itu yang terlalu sering terngiang. Lui harus hidup sampai dibunuh oleh Taito Shion. Dan Lui suka permainan ini. Sangat suka. Suka sekali.

"Begitu. Lalu, kalau aku mati ayahku akan bungkam? Tidak melapor polisi dan membongkar semua kebrengsekanmu?" Fukase mendecih. Bersiap menarik pelatuk revolver 38nya. Sebelum suara sang kakak mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Hoo…terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Kurasa kami akan menyiksamu atas penghinaan yang kami dapat darimu dan ayahmu. Lalu mengancam ayahmu untuk bungkam dengan mengirim foto menyedihkanmu? Dan tunggu sampai _dia_ yang menghabisi nyawamu. HAHAHA!" Lui menatap tajam Fukuwa. Melirik ke arah kanannya, di mana tangan Fukase menodongkan revolver 38 di keningnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, detik-detik yang ada Lui manfaatkan, menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan cepat, menyebabkan revolver 38 itu terlepas dari genggaman Fukase. Tak sampai di situ, Fukuwa yang duduk di depannya dengan sebuah kursi, tersentak kaget. Bertambah kaget ketika perutnya serasa disengat listrik ribuan _volt_.

Kedua lutut Lui digunakan untuk menendang perut Fukuwa.

"Cih dasar amatiran." Ledek Lui tak kenal takut.

"SIALAN KAU!" Fukase yang benar-benar marah menendang dagu Lui hingga Lui terjungkal ke belakang, berikut dengan kursi tempatnya diikat. Darah dimuntahkan dari mulut dan hidung. Lui meringis. Tulang lehernya serasa patah. Sakit sekali.

"Kau masih bisa berwajah datar walau meringis kesakitan?! Kau harus diberi pelajaran rupanya!" Lui terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Fukuwa.

"Aku belajar setiap hari disekolah. Kecuali minggu asal kau tahu." Fukuwa menggertakan giginya. Pemukul bisbol yang sedari tadi bersandar di pojok ruangan Ia ambil dengan barbar. Tanpa ampun memukuli Lui. Namun Lui hanya meringis, bukan menangis. Hanya tertawa, bukan berteriak. Dan menyunggingkan senyum remeh.

"Dasar _masochist_!" _M_ _asochist_. Benarkah? Tapi Lui tak senang dipukuli dan dikasari. Ini hanya sebatas formalitas memainkan _game_ paling menarik di hidupnya. Hanya drama di setiap detik waktunya sampai berhasil bertemu dengan Taito Shion.

Fukuwa dan Fukase keluar dengan wajah mengeras. Mengerang frustasi dengan sikap tak tau diri Lui.

Tanpa tahu seorang lelaki berambut ungu mengintip sedari tadi. Begitu pintu di tutup, suara _click_ terdengar samar.

 _"Mission Complete."_ Gumamnya sepelan mungkin. Sedikit tersenyum melihat Lui yang bernafas teratur. Mencoba tidur menunggu sosok Taito Shion yang dicarinya.

 _"Aku di sini. Tunggu aku._ " Lelaki itu pergi dalam gelap bayangan.

* * *

Lui menatap langit-langit. Walau sedikit buram karena efek darah yang terus-menerus mengalir dari kepalanya. Selama ini, detik detik yang Lui lewati dalam hidupnya terasa hambar dan tak bermanfaat. Hanya menjalani hari-hari membosankan. Tanpa mengenal tarikan dari dunia luar. Namun tiap detik itu mengubah hidup Lui. Dimulai empat hari yang lalu, di mana dia bertemu lelaki yang mengaku seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama Taito Shion. Yang membuatnya hidup dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Ya. Lui bertahan dari segala macam siksaan fisik demi menunggu Taito. Dia tak tahu mengapa. Kalimat 'Jangan mati sebelum aku yang membunuhmu' terkesan menguatkannya, bukan mengancamnya. Memintanya untuk bertahan selagi bantuan belum datang. Entah kenapa Lui berpikir begitu.

Walau Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa Taito Shion itu. Walau Ia tak yakin dengan jelas semua yang dikatakan Taito Shion adalah kebenaran. Tapi Lui tetap ingin bermain di dalam detik detik hidupnya. Menunggu seorang pembunuh untuk menyelamatkannya dari pembunuh yang berniat membunuhnya, dan setelahnya dibunuh oleh pembunuh yang ditunggunya.

Heh. Lucu sekali hubungan permainannya.

Tapi Lui hanya ingin _new game_. Merasa bosan dan merasa tertantang. _Cover game_ nya sudah menggiurkan dan membuatnya tertarik. Sekali dalam hidupnya ini.

 _DUAK_!

Lui terpental hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Memuntahkan darah, rambut sewarna senjanya ditarik paksa. Balok kayu panjang diposisikan di atas perutnya.

"Masih mencoba bertahan? Baguslah. Aku belum mengancam ayahmu itu." Fukuwa tergelak, Fukase menatap datar.

"Sudah cukup tuan-tuan. Sekarang waktuku yang bermain." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Suara dingin dan datar. Lui terbelalak.

Itu Taito Shion yang dicarinya. Taito Shion, si pembunuh bayaran yang menyapanya saat hujan. Yang mengaku akan membunuhnya—juga.

"Heh. Pembunuh bayaran yang kita sewa datang juga." Dan Lui merasa hampa seketika. Apa yang Ia tunggu dan harapan malah menjadi lawannya. Sejak awal dia bermain _game_ sendiri ruapanya. Melawan tiga _master_ sekaligus. Lalu untuk apa Lui bertahan hidup?

"Halo Hibiki Lui. Masih ingat denganku? Benar. Aku Taito Shion, pembunuh bayaran. Ternyata kau mengikuti ucapanku. Kau masih bertahan." Taito berjalan mendekati Fukuwa dan Fukase.

"Terimakasih belum mati."

"Ap-" Fukase merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya. Fukuwa merasakan sesuatu bermoncong di pelipisnya.

"Kalian. Fukuwa dan Fukase Moirihawa, ditangkap atas penjualan senjata pada mafia secara illegal. Memalsukan lisensi, menipu para pengusaha dan mengancamnya, menculik anak pengusaha dan menyiksanya. Juga menyewa pembunuh bayaran—aku, atas nama kepolisian Jepang, aku bebas menembakmu kapan saja jika melawan." Lui terpaku. Tak menyangka ini semua. Dia Kepolisian Jepang? Hei! Yang benar saja. Katanya dia pembunuh bayaran!

Lui ingin berontak dan bergerak. Namun apa daya, Ia sedang terluka parah, diikat, dan terbaring dengan kursi yang masih menyatu dengannya. Menyedihkan memang.

"Jangan remehkan agen ganda. Aku memang pembunuh bayaran. P-R-O-F-E-S-I-O-N-A-L, membunuh atas permintaan orang-orang. Lalau disewa polisi untuk mengumpulkan bukti kejahatan orang yang menyewaku. Aku tak benar-benar membunuh targetku. Hanya sekedar bersandiwara sedikit. Tapi aku juga bisa membunuh targetku dengan segan, kalau polisi atau detektif tak menyewaku juga, tentunya. Dan sepertinya kalian terlalu bodoh membeberkan kejahatan kalian padanya. Aku sudah merekam semuanya. Semuanya." Profesional. Fukuwa ingat betul dengan kata-kata itu. Jadi…ini maksud dari ucapannya? Brengsek dia tertipu.

 _Sret._

"Matilah kalian!" Gerakan cepat yang tak terbaca dilakukan Fukase. Merebut H&K .45 di pelipisnya dari tangan Taito dan balik menodongkannya pada Taito.

 _Menusuk Fukase dengan pisau, kepala Taito tertembak_.

Tak ada yang pernah menduga jika Taito melepaskan pisaunya hingga terjatuh ke lantai yang kotor dengan bekas darah. Menunduk, menarik sesuatu. Tali tambang.

"Ayo kabur." Kalimat yang dikatakan Taito pada Lui. Setelah itu, tali tambang yang terikat di setiap sisi kursi ditarik bersamaan oleh Taito. Membuat kursi yang diduduki Lui berdiri tegak. Tangan Taito masuk ke celah di sandaran kursi, menggenggamnya lalu menarik kursi itu beserta Lui yang duduk di atasnya. Terseret dengan posisi yang cukup menggelikan. Serasa menduduki kursi dan ditarik kebalakang.

 _DOR! DOR!_

"JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!" Peluru peluru acak yang ditembakkan tak satupun tepat sasaran, sayang peredam suaranya tak berfungsi di H&K .45 milik Taito,yang dipakai Fukuwa. Taito yang dengan cepat berlari walau membawa beban, dengan sigap mengeluarkan pisau dan memotong tali di tangan Lui.

"Kau bawa Glock-18 di sakumu 'kan? Tembak mereka. Aku yang mengendalikan ini." Perintah Taito. Lui mengerjap sesaat lalu menyeringai. Menghiraukan luka, Ia merogoh Glock-18 di sakunya yang selalu Ia simpan. Untuk menjaga diri hadiah dari pamannya.

 _DOR!_

Sekali menembak lima peluru ledak. Menembak dengan akurat walau diseret ke sana kemari. Melihat Fukuwa terjatuh dan meringis membuatnya merasa puas.

" _Level up! You Lose! Game over!"_ Beucap remeh, walau mengucap acak tak beraturan istilah _game_ , Lui tetap merasa senang bermain _game ini_.

"A _ttack_ , bodoh." Taito melemparkan sesuatu. Ledakan terjadi di mana Fukuwa dan Fukase terhenti. Asap mengepul dan api berkobar.

Namun Fukase berhasil kabur dan tetap mengejar mereka.

Taito berhenti di belakang gudang tua itu. Bekas gudang minyak tanah, tempat Lui disekap dan disiksa. Sebuah tanah lapang yang berhadapan dengan hutan terlihat. Dengan pagar listrik yang aktif walau telihat berkarat dan mengeropos dipinggir. Mudah diambrukkan.

Fukase semakin mendekat dengan H&K .45 di tangannya. Taito berpikir.

Pohon tua yang membusuk dan hampir tumbang. Lui di atas kursi terikat tambang. Pagar listrik tua dan keropos yang aktif.

 _"Plan._ " Gumam Taito. Lui menoleh, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Melihat kilatan di iris Taito, Lui menjadi paham.

 _Dor!_

Lui menembak tiga kali, meminimalis jumlah peluru yang keluar dalam sekali tembak. Dasar Glock-18,pikirnya

Fukase semakin mendekat ke arah mereka yang berdiri 5 meter dari pagar listrik. Taito tersenyum penuh arti, Lui menyeringai.

" _Combo Attack_!" Taito dan Lui berseru sembari Taito yang menarik tali tambang di kursi Lui, lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke atas, melewati pagar listrik dan menghantam pohon tua yang membusuk dan hampir tua itu.

 _BRAK!_

Kursi itu hancur. Lui serasa remuk. Taito berlari menjauh. Fukase terpaku di depan pagar listrik. Dan Lui melompat cepat ke samping kiri seakan memprediksi sesuatu _yang direncanakan_. Pohon itu tumbang dengan cepat dan menabrak pagar listrik. Fukase masih terpaku. Pagar yang ambruk itu dengan perlahan menindih tubuh Fukase, dengan pohon di atasnya.

 _ZRTTTTTTT!_

"ARGHHHHHKKKKKK!" Fukase berteriak. Merasa panas. Tersetrum dengan kuat. Sampai hangus.

"…"

Percikan percikan api muncul. Lui di sisi luar bersandar lelah dan menahan sakit. Taito di sisi dalam menatap datar Fukase yang hangus terbakar.

 _Dor!_

 _Set!_

Peluru melintas di depan mata Taito. Pisau dilempar Taito, mengarah ke tempat di mana peluru itu melesat. Menancap di leher Fukuwa yang datang berlumur darah dan penuh luka bakar.

 _Bruk._

"Kukira kau tak akan datang." Lui berucap setengah berteriak. Dengan terengah-engah

"Kukira kau benar-benar komplotan mereka."

"Kukira kau hanya sekedear iseng."

"Kukira kau bohong soal pembunuh bayaran."

"Kukira kau sudah mati." Taito menyahut datar.

"A-apa?! Jadi kau menyuruhku mati padahal kau sendiri yang bilang jangan mati sebelum kau membunuhku?!" Lui berteriak tak terima, walau lukanya sangat mengerikan, mencoba tak merintih walau meringis.

"Jadi kau tak mati karena aku yang minta?"

"Ma-mana mungkin begitu! Aku memang tak ingin mati bodoh!"

"Wajahmu terlihat lelah hidup saat aku dikatakan sewaan mereka."

"Ha-hah?! Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Ada. Kau seperti itu tadi."

"Brengsek!"

"Pendek."

"Sialan!"

"Penghayal."

"Tidak ada hubungannya! Cih aku menyesal melewatkan detik-detikku yang berharga untuk berargumen denganmu." Lui memalingkan wajahnya. Taito menelengkan kepala.

"Kukira kau tak peduli akan detik detik yang ada."

"Ya. Sebelum kau datang. Detik-detik itu merubah hidupku. Heh, permainan ini membuatku hidup kembali, pembunuh bayaran."

"…" Sirine polisi terdengar. Kobaran api masih ada di dalam gudang. Dalam serentak, pasukan polisi datang menyusuri gudang.

"Taito Shion misimu berhasil. Hibiki Lui, anda harus dibawa ke rumah sakit." Seorang lelaki berambut coklat datang. "Sesusai perjanjian, kau bebas dari hukuman mati." Lui yang dibawa oleh tim medis memandang penuh harap pada Taito yang mengikuti lelaki tadi.

 _"Tunggu aku. Setelahnya kita akan bermain lagi. Jangan mati sebelum aku yag membunuhmu, pendek."_

 _"Cih. Detik-detikku terlalu berharga untuk menunggumu, pembunuh bayaran. Permainan menarik apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"_

Seakan bertelepati, Taito dan Lui menampakan senyum.

Tipis.

Yang sinis.

Heh, dasar.

Tiap detik bisa mengubah hidup Lui yang monoton dan membosankan.

 _BOOM!_

Bekas gudang itu meledak. Membakar seluruh orang-orang disekitarnya bersama propeti yang ada. Lui mengerjap, detik detik yang ada merubah ajalnya dengan cepat, rupanya. Kh. Permainan yang bagus, Taito Shion. Kau mendapat apresiasi tinggi dari Hibiki Lui yang mati bosan dalam hidupnya.

 _Permainan apa yang akan kuberikan padamu, Lui? Permainan ini disebut...bunuh diri. Menyenangkan bermain di sana. Tak ada batasan detik. Kau bisa menikmati permainan kita setiap detik._

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

A/N

APA INII?! GAK KEREN GAK BAGUS GAK BANGET...

KAK SARAH MAAFKANLAH AMI*cry* Ini _moodboaster_ untuk Kak Sarah yang depresi karena UN/ketawa/hehdosa/ohiya/yaudah/krik/.../

Maafkan jika ada typo. Maafkan jika sulit dimengerti. Dan kenapa saya banyak masukin istilah _game_ , walau terkesan ngawur/ngek/ karena keperluan cerita. Lui yang menganggap ini permainan menarik di hidupnya yang membosankan.

Walau mungkin gak mungkin(?) _scene_ Fukase yang ketimpa pagar,bisain ajalah ya. Kan delusi/dor/

Jadi Kak Sarah maaf kalau tidak memuaskan ya...

Krisar yang membangun sangat dinanti. Mohon berikan saya apapun yang ada di otak kalian, diputusin mantan, dimarah emak, dihukum guru di-oi apaan nih!

Ya...curcol juga diperbolehkan/apakamu/

Salam,

Kurami (anakmu walau (masih) ngaku-ngaku)

#akubukanpenikungkapal


End file.
